darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Goliath gloves
Goliath gloves are a set of degradable gloves that can be obtained in the Dominion Tower. While wearing these gloves, each auto-attack or Basic ability has a 5% chance to punch the enemy, dealing 25% more damage, binding the target and lowering its Attack, Strength, Ranged, and Defence. When unarmed, they provide a base 1080 strength bonus + an extra of 1.25 bonus per strength level (1203 at level 99). This is equivalent to a level 75 fastest 2h weapon but has no access to abilities due to being unarmed. Because of this, it is recommended that the gloves be used without a weapon only in Legacy Mode. They also provide 1694 accuracy. They require 80 Attack and Defence to wield. Since players must be at least combat level 110 and have completed at least 20 quests involving Dominion Tower boss monsters, these are effectively additional requirements for the gloves. Players can choose between four different colours of Goliath gloves: black, white, yellow, and red. Additionally, the gloves have an animation that resembles orange flames coming from them. Goliath gloves degrade after four hours of melee combat and must be reobtained from the Dominion Tower afterwards. Combat properties 80 |degrades = Yes }} Obtaining To unlock the option to receive Goliath gloves as a reward item from the Strange face, players must meet a number of requirements: *Defeat a total of 500 bosses in either Climber or Endurance matches. The victories do not have to be consecutive. *Defeat the following bosses in the Tower at least once: *Defeating both Nomads in the "No More Nomad... No More!" special fight counts toward this requirement, although defeating only one does not. The skill levels required to complete the above quests are detailed in the box to the right. These effectively function as additional requirements to obtain and use Goliath gloves. While a pair of Goliath gloves cannot be repaired, it is possible to obtain multiple pairs from the strange face by killing another 25 bosses in either Climber or Endurance matches; this earns an invisible "reward credit" that can be exchanged for a pair of Goliath gloves, Spellcaster gloves, Swift gloves, or 500 dreadnips. The strange face stores up to 15 such "credits", after which they must be redeemed in order to earn more. Image gallery Trivia * Goliath gloves never stack in the bank, even if multiple pairs are the same colour and in the same state of degradation. * Prior to 3 November 2011, Goliath gloves were unobtainable due to a bug that prevented Nomad from appearing in Climber or Endurance modes. The same patch that fixed this bug also allowed players to complete the "No More Nomad... No More!" special battle and have it count as the Nomad requirement for unlocking the gloves. * Prior to the full release of the Evolution of Combat, Goliath gloves had a Defence requirement of 80. Due to the current combat level formula and Dominion Tower requirements however, they can now be obtained with a Defence level as low as 65. * Prior to the Evolution of Combat, these gloves functioned as a crush weapon with stats and speed similar to an Abyssal whip. To use them as such, one had to un-equip any weapon they were holding and equip these in the gloves slot. At some point during the beta of the EoC, they were a two-handed crushing weapon with stats similar to a Chaotic maul. At this point, the gloves actually went in the weapon slot, and gloves could be worn underneath, but were not visible. * After the release of the Evolution of Combat, Goliath gloves no longer functioned as a crush weapon (they were gloves with a passive effect, which reflected some of the ranged damage the wearer took). On 3 November 2014 this change was reversed. * Prior to the update on 3 November 2014, only 5 boss kills were required to claim a pair of dominion gloves or a set of 100 dreadnips. Category:Items that have passive effects